1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, and applications of same.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, and filtering. Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals.